Ginny, Gin
by CamBaum
Summary: OS / Ginny lui avait souri et elle lui avait souri en retour. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, tout cela était très simple. Enfin, dans les faits, peut-être, mais dans sa tête... Une autre histoire.


Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.

Un "petit" oneshot potentiellement gnan-gnan-romance-et-c'est-tout... à prendre comme une tranche de vie, UA ou non d'ailleurs, vu que je ne fais presque aucune allusion au contexte, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ginny, Gin  
**

Ginny lui avait souri et elle lui avait souri en retour. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, tout cela était très simple. Enfin, dans les faits, peut-être, mais dans sa tête... Une autre histoire.

« Hermione, tu me passes le sel ? »

Pire, ce n'était, au fond, qu'une histoire de sel. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes, vibrantes, étranges – personne ne réagissait et pourtant, le monde s'écroulait à cet instant précis – pour répondre et tendre une main peu sûre vers la rouquine. A cet instant précis, elle n'aurait su dire si Ginny avait remarqué sa gêne, tant son propre esprit perdait pied.

Ginny. Le nom lui revenait en moyenne une fois toutes les minutes, parfois doux et excitant, d'autres fois improbable et irrémédiablement suivi de « Weasley ». Ne trahissait-elle pas Ron ? Non pas qu'ils étaient ensembles, mais c'était comme si, depuis toujours, elle s'était destinée à lui. D'ailleurs, son prénom, lui, ne lui faisait aucun effet, il était juste naturel. Ron. _Ron_. Non, rien, juste cette profonde sympathie, un lien solide que rien ne briserait, mais qui n'était, vraiment, _que_ cela.

Celui de Ginny en revanche, dessinait déjà sa silhouette, discrète mais toujours présente, et sa mémoire s'en était accommodée avec une paresse délicieuse. Ginny. Ginny. _Ginny_. Elle épiait ses pensées ! Et au moment précis où elle se faisait oublier ; sournoise, elle surgissait à nouveau.

Voilà, par sa faute, Hermione était préoccupée. Et ce jour-là :

« Hermione, tu rêves ?

Sa voix l'avait sauvée de ses nouvelles ruminations. Ginny parlait toujours au bon moment, comme s'il y avait pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole, ce temps unique qui lui appartenait et dont Hermione se sentait immédiatement prisonnière – c'est-à-dire aussi qu'elle était instantanément gênée et surveillait ses propres mots comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais...

Elle se raidit légèrement dans le fauteuil, soudain très peu confortable, et tenta de garder un air innocent en regardant Ginny. Surtout, ignorer les vagues de plaisir et chasser ce sourire niais qui les accompagnait toujours.

- Tu réfléchis bien souvent en ce moment...

Le regard pénétrant de Ginny acheva de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se leva brusquement, s'épuisa à trouver une réponse, en vain, et fit un geste vaincu de la main qui ne voulait strictement rien dire.

- Merci, tout est clair maintenant, plaisanta Ginny.

Hermione sourit, un peu coupable, puis fit une moue d'impuissance, avant de détourner les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas les mots. Et cela la fatiguait de lutter sans arrêt dès que la rouquine lui adressait la parole, c'était comme si ses pensées mettaient au point une cinquantaine de scénarios possibles et alignaient des répliques, des plus osées (embrasse-moi revenait souvent) aux plus énervées (fous-moi la paix était une tentation tout aussi régulière). À la fin, elle ne savait plus quoi dire et redevenait in extremis l'ancienne Hermione, amie de Ginny sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle fixa à nouveau Ginny, par un regain de force dont l'origine était une énigme.

- Je ne sais pas...

Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. _Maintenant_. Elle l'attendait, l'encourageait sans le savoir.

- Ginny, je... »

Les mots franchiraient ses lèvres, lui ôteraient ce poids... Ils étaient là, tout près.

Et des rires bruyants l'empêchèrent d'aller plus avant. Seamus, Dean, Neville pénétraient dans la salle commune avec une discrétion digne d'éléphants en pleine course, s'attirant les regards foudroyants d'Hermione.

Les yeux de Ginny ne l'avaient pas quittée et les rencontrer de nouveau la bouscula dans sa précédente certitude : il était trop tard. Elle la regarda, gênée, s'excusa, et s'éloigna enfin.

000

Hermione, après une semaine, était devenue aussi furtive qu'un chat. A peine un éclat roux surgissait dans son champ de vision qu'elle pivotait et disparaissait, et, ainsi, elle n'avait pas eu à se confronter à Ginny depuis leur dernière conversation.

Mais c'était un jour de Quidditch, et l'agitation était telle que même un ninja expérimenté n'aurait pu s'en accommoder. Et voilà qu'Hermione, désespérée, se retrouvait coincée dans la tribune des... Serpentard. Essuyant des sifflets et des huées, elle dut se résoudre à rejoindre ses camarades, sous les yeux curieux et perplexes de ceux-ci. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny, neutre, presque froid, mais présent.

Un frisson la parcourut ; elle s'assit tout en haut, loin d'elle.

L'ambiance du match parvint à la distraire de ses préoccupations plus sentimentales et peu à peu, elle en oubliait jusqu'à la présence de la rouquine, tout occupée à hurler les noms des joueurs de Gryffondor. Le temps passait, Harry volait au même rythme et le vif d'or demeurait libre, quand soudain, il piqua net vers le sol, suivi de près par son rival Serpentard. Le silence se fit dans les tribunes, Harry tendit sa main, Hermione retint son souffle ; le Serpentard, d'un coup de pied sur le sol, trouva un nouvel élan, bouscula Harry, et capta le vif d'or. On eût cru qu'une bombe venait d'exploser, tant le choc se lisait sur les visages. Il fallut même quelques secondes pour entendre le triomphe des Serpentard, décidément moins habitués à la victoire que les rouge et or.

Hermione, déboussolée, restait stoïque, bouche ouverte et poings serrés. Après une minute, elle se reprit et applaudit avec les autres, adressant un sourire compatissant à Harry qui était déconfit.

Par réflexe, elle se tourna vers son voisin pour partager sa déception, mais s'arrêta : il n'y avait personne à côté. Le souvenir de Ginny lui revint douloureusement. Elle baissa les yeux et la trouva, bousculée par ses camarades, se frayant un chemin vers la sortie. La rouquine se retourna un court instant, et leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Hermione détourna le sien et prit le chemin de la sortie, à son tour. _Ne pas céder._

Ne pas céder à quoi exactement ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Hermione n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir, c'était, somme toute, un réflexe étrange. Sans doute savait-elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que se poser cette question était déjà envisager qu'elle ait des sentiments pour Ginny.

Elle s'arrêta, raide, au milieu d'un couloir. Malgré les « bouge Granger », elle ne parvenait à reprendre ses esprits. Des _sentiments_. Elle avait des sentiments pour Ginny. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réalisé jusque là ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle à ce point éprouvé sans mettre les mots, sans que ce soit parfaitement réel ?

Ce fut quand Malefoy tenta de lui jeter un sort qu'elle revint à elle, réagissant à temps, elle renvoya le maléfice d'un chauve-furie bien senti vers le blond goguenard. Elle fonça sans un regard en arrière jusque son dortoir, ignorant au passage les appels de Ron dans la salle commune. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle prit une longue douche chaude, puis s'installa sur son lit, savourant son confort. Et après vingt minutes de solitude, elle comprit qu'elle avait en réalité besoin de ne pas être seule. Trop de ruminations, elle ne s'en sortait pas et pour une fois, préférait se distraire de ses emportements d'adolescente.

La salle commune était bien maussade. D'abord pleine, elle se vida très rapidement, chacun préférant oublier la défaite au plus tôt.

Bientôt, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls. Hermione aurait pu partir à la vue de Ginny, mais une partie d'elle estimait que ses amis avaient besoin d'elle, que son absence, jusque là uniquement liée à la rouquine, risquerait de toucher ses deux amis les plus chers. Aussi patientait-elle, dans un silence parfois rompu de quelques murmures, assise sur le sol, le dos au feu, face à Ron, Harry et Ginny qui occupaient le canapé. Ses yeux évitaient tout de même soigneusement la rouquine et s'attardaient plus sur les deux garçons. Elle en avait fait un art.

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se sentait observée par Ginny. Des coups d'oeil, discrets, et finalement non, presque envahissants, répétés et qui ne tardèrent pas à troubler Hermione. S'imaginait-elle cette attention soudaine ? La gêne, à laquelle s'ajouta la chaleur du feu - qu'elle avait pourtant appréciée - la firent rougir à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'elle osât jamais lever les yeux vers la soeur de Ron.

Cette dernière lui parla, et cette fois, Hermione ne put se défiler :

"Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

Hermione regarda Ginny sans comprendre. Les sourcils froncés, elle gardait le silence, déstabilisée par sa question qu'elle interprétait sans doute très mal. _Ou trop bien_. Et puis elle croyait voir une lueur vive dans les yeux de Ginny, était-ce de la curiosité ? Elle s'étonnait de ne pas y voir de l'animosité, du reproche tout du moins, après ces jours et ces jours d'évitement. Aurait-elle voulu y voir un reproche ?

- Je voudrais pas réveiller les filles, tu comprends...

- Oui-oui-bien-sûr-tu-peux, répondit Hermione si vite qu'elle mâcha la moitié des mots.

Sur ce, Harry et Ron les abandonnèrent pour regagner leurs lits, et Hermione se leva brusquement pour accompagner Ginny à son tour. Sur le chemin, elle sentit à nouveau quelques coups d'oeil de Ginny qui la mirent définitivement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais qu'elle n'était pas dans la confidence. Seules quelques marches la séparaient du dortoir et pourtant, son esprit eut tout le loisir d'ébaucher des théories paranoïaques. Elle s'imaginait que quelqu'un avait compris, en avait parlé à Ginny, ou que celle-ci l'avait ensorcelée, ou qu'elle-même était possédée... Ce fut donc avec un regard méfiant qu'elle l'invita à entrer dans la chambre où on percevait quelques faibles respirations.

Mais Ginny se contenta d'un petit sourire en retour, qui fit s'évaporer toutes les interprétations farfelues d'Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu étais seule, murmura-t-elle en désignant les autres lits d'un signe de tête.

- Non, Parvati dort ici de temps en temps, l'informa Hermione.

Il était vrai que les configurations des chambres étaient finalement assez libres, chacun allait où bon lui semblait et certaines avaient trouvé le moyen de déjouer les protections des dortoirs pour rejoindre leur petit-ami.

Ginny et Hermione parurent hésiter toutes deux, et en un regard échangé, elles partagèrent leur embarras. Hermione n'osait proposer de dormir dans le même lit, alors qu'il n'y avait là rien de bien extraordinaire, et Ginny semblait attendre qu'Hermione prenne une décision.

- Bon, eh bien... fit-elle alors à mi-voix.

- Si ça te gêne, je repars...

- Non, absolument pas !

Hermione s'était précipitée pour répondre. Elle tenta de justifier, tandis que Ginny la guettait avec un sourire :

- Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Ce n'est pas la première fois après tout...

- C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de raison.

- Voilà.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes. Hermione frémit intérieurement et fut visitée par quelques papillons. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de son regard. Que voyait-elle dans les yeux de Ginny ? De la curiosité ? Plus ? Mais si ces questions trottaient dans sa tête, le plaisir, l'étrange paix, l'empêchaient de vraiment y réfléchir.

Un grognement la fit toutefois sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement vers le lit de Parvati et fronça les sourcils, comme exaspérée que la jeune femme l'ait obligée à rompre le contact visuel électrique. Le petit rire de Ginny la rappela à elle.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Parvati. D'ailleurs, je te préviens, il arrive qu'elle parle dans son sommeil, poursuivit Hermione.

Elle se dirigea enfin vers son lit et défit les couvertures. Ginny, immobile derrière elle, la taquina :

- Et toi, tu ne parles pas ?

- Oh non, enfin, pas que je sache ! Mais je bouge beaucoup, désolée d'avance.

Elle sortit son pyjama et le déposa sur le matelas.

- Pas grave, on se serrera, répliqua Ginny d'une voix plus faible.

Hermione se sentit rougir et patienta une seconde avant de se retourner vers la rouquine. Une fois sûre d'avoir retrouvé une couleur de peau normale, elle pivota et prit cette fois une teinte pivoine. Ginny était en sous-vêtements. Presque nue. Là, devant elle.

Hermione eut un réflexe malheureux : elle dévora des yeux le corps fin et pourtant bien formé de sa camarade. Puis, consciente de sa discrétion très relative, elle leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un "désolée" qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Autant lui dire que tu as envie d'elle, songea-t-elle furieuse.

- C'est moi, fit Ginny.

Elle passa devant Hermione, frôla son bras, et s'allongea dans les draps blancs. Hermione crut que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. De toute évidence, elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit.

Elle décida de se déshabiller à son tour pour revêtir son pyjama, et, bien qu'elle demeurât de dos, elle mourait d'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Après tout, elle avait le sentiment que la situation était injuste, elle aurait aimé savoir si Ginny avait la même réaction qu'elle.

Sa timidité la fit renoncer et elle rejoignit Ginny sans en savoir plus.

Hermione luttait. Sa respiration peinait à se calmer, tout son corps se tendait au moindre mouvement de sa camarade.

- J'éteins, fit celle-ci.

Dans le noir, Hermione regagna son calme. Mais son désir, lui, était toujours aussi présent, provoquant des sensations très agréables. Elle restait sur le dos, stoïque, tandis que Ginny cherchait une position plus confortable, touchant parfois de sa peau nue les jambes ou les bras d'Hermione qui n'en menait pas large.

A ce rythme, Hermione se demandait comment elle tiendrait la nuit entière. C'était une forme de torture très efficace.

Ginny cessa ses mouvements et Hermione, après quelques secondes, se tourna délicatement vers elle. Sa voisine était allongée sur le ventre, le visage de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne faisait guère chaud, mais une partie de son corps restait découverte - sa jambe gauche, nue, désirable - et les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent finalement sur sa nuque, que la chevelure rousse dissimulait et à quelques endroits, laissait à vue, d'une manière qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver très érotique.

_Erotique ! Allons bon..._ se réprimanda-t-elle. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? C'était Ginny. Ginny ! Une fille. Une petite voix lui murmura que ce n'était pas si nouveau, et que jamais elle n'avait éprouvé de réelle culpabilité - naturellement, elle avait toujours pensé qu'avec un homme ou une femme, peu importait pour elle aussi, c'était son éducation après tout - du moins, pas pour cette raison.

Le problème était que c'était une Weasley.

Et là, son attirance n'avait plus rien de secret. S'il fallait que quelque chose se passe... Plus rien ne serait comme avant. La petite voix lui fit remarquer que, peut-être, c'était déjà le cas et que rien ne servait de lutter contre l'inévitable.

Elle fut encore agacée par son propre raisonnement qui admettait bêtement que Ginny accepterait ce "quelque chose", le voudrait... Qu'en savait-elle ? Peut-être la rouquine réagirait-elle mal, au point de l'humilier... Elle en doutait, la jeune fille était l'une des plus ouvertes des Weasley, seulement ce terrain là lui était trop inconnu pour oser s'avancer sur la réaction probable de la jeune fille...

La jambe de Ginny frôla encore celle d'Hermione. Il en fallait peu pour mettre fin à ses monologues intérieurs.

Dormait-elle déjà ?

Peu importait, à vrai dire.

Après tout, là, tout lui était très naturel._ Elle était bien_.

Contre toute attente, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut elle qui se réveilla la première, découvrant le visage de Ginny à quelques centimètres du sien. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la veille et évacuer le désagréable sentiment que ce n'était qu'un rêve, puis elle resta là, à profiter de la chaleur de la couette et de la présence de celle qui la troublait tant. Pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de se presser d'aller en cours.

La rouquine eut un petit soupir et ouvrit les yeux péniblement._ Tellement jolie_. Elle rit en voyant Hermione la fixer et demanda :

- J'ai une tête affreuse, c'est ça ?

- Non, au contraire, répliqua Hermione.

Elle lui sourit. Les quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elles se regardèrent la firent frémir.

- ...Toi en revanche... dit enfin Ginny avec un rictus.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione. »

Elle comprit que sa camarade se moquait d'elle et souleva son oreiller pour lui lancer dessus. _A la guerre comme à la guerre. _  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elles se lassèrent, essoufflées, et Ginny décida qu'il était temps qu'elles rejoignent la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, à la grande déception d'Hermione qui n'aurait pas dit non à une journée de bataille d'oreillers.

Cette nuit avait suffi. Hermione acceptait de nouveau que Ginny entre dans son champ de vision, et ne perdait même pas une occasion de l'approcher elles étaient, après quelques semaines, inséparables. Au grand dam de Ron, dont les multiples tentatives d'invitation au bal de Noël s'étaient vu déjouer par des stratégies d'évitement de plus en plus efficaces avec la complicité de Ginny. Harry, de son côté, observait le manège avec un amusement non feint qui lui valait les reproches des deux _camps_.

Hermione avait en vérité prévu de se rendre au bal seule, compromis satisfaisant entre « ne pas aller avec Ron », et « ne pas blesser Ron non plus ». Et taire la petite voix qui voulait inviter Ginny Weasley à sa place.

Elle songeait bien qu'aucun professeur n'aurait à redire à un _couple_ de deux jeunes filles mais... Hermione manqua s'étouffer. Venait-elle encore d'utiliser le mot couple ? Elle lança un regard désolé à Ginny qui n'y comprit naturellement rien et reprit le cours de ses pensées. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander à Ginny, c'était beaucoup trop officiel. Enfin, elle pourrait toujours se trouver des excuses... Ginny n'avait pas l'air d'accepter d'invitations non plus (Hermione surveillait attentivement le moindre nigaud qui osait l'approcher), peut-être serait-elle soulagée d'y aller avec elle en... amies ?

Elle secoua la tête, cela ne servait à rien de se trouver mille parades, elle savait pourquoi elle voulait l'inviter, danser avec elle,...

« Miss Granger, sans vouloir vous déranger dans ce qui semble être une rêverie passionnante, n'auriez-vous pas quelque étude à laquelle vous consacrer ?

Hermione bondit à la voix doucereusement menaçante de Severus Snape et revint du même coup à la réalité de la salle d'étude.

- J'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire et je ne pense pas ennuyer qui que ce soit, rétorqua-t-elle avec une feinte innocence.

Elle devina l'air courroucé de Snape dans son dos à la mine contrite de Ginny qui visiblement retenait mal son fou rire et son admiration. Le maître des potions se contenta d'enlever une dizaine de points aux deux étudiantes et retourna à ses occupations.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Ginny qui lui rendit un sourire franc en retour avant d'écrire sur un petit morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui fit parvenir. Hermione lut discrètement : « à quoi tu pensais ? C'est vrai que ta rêverie avait l'air passionnante ». Hermione se sentit rougir et ignora le regard inquisiteur de la jeune rouquine pour écrire d'une plume un peu trop profonde : « à McGonagall en bikini ». Elle fit glisser le papier plié et s'en voulut immédiatement. Mais la main de Ginny était déjà sur l'autre extrémité et le mot lui échappa. Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent plus que possible et elle étouffa mal son éclat de rire ce qui attira évidemment l'attention de Snape et, pétrifiée, Hermione vit soudain le parchemin léviter lentement vers le maître des potions au fond de la salle.

Non. _Non non non non non. _

Ginny avait la main sur la bouche et horrifiée, elle regardait Snape, le sourire sadique aux lèvres, déplier le parchemin. Hermione se sentit fondre de honte sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux pour éviter de subir la réaction de Snape.

Mais l'homme se chargea lui-même de venir la lui rapporter, dans un commentaire plein d'amusement sadique : « je délivrerai l'information à votre directrice de maison, miss Granger, comptez sur moi ».

Hermione eut un gémissement humilié et accueillit la fin de l'heure avec grand soulagement.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être plus discrète ! Fit Ginny une fois sorties.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit une ânerie pareille... marmonna Hermione.

- C'était inattendu mais... très drôle !

Elles croisèrent McGonagall au détour d'un couloir et se figèrent sur son passage. Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard la seconde suivante et partirent dans un fou rire.

- Dis moi que tu ne viens pas de l'imaginer en bikini ! S'exclama Ginny qui venait de se calmer dans la salle commune.

– Arrête !

Mais c'était trop tard, elle était repartie dans son fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Ron un sourcil levé.

- Crois-moi, mieux vaut ne pas savoir, fit Ginny sur le ton de l'horreur pure.

Ce qui alimenta de nouveau l'hilarité d'Hermione. Ron bougonna et s'éloigna vers la partie d'échec de Seamus et Dean. Hermione, enfin calmée, s'effondra sur le canapé dès que la place fut libre tandis que Ginny s'assit à même le sol, face au feu, le dos contre ses jambes. Hermione ne pensait plus du tout à McGonagall en bikini.

Mais plutôt à la douce chaleur du corps de Ginny, ou encore aux reflets de sa chevelure qui retombait sur ses genoux, et le léger brouhaha de la salle commune acheva de la bercer. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer sur le dossier. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'inviter au bal, elle pouvait aussi bien profiter de ces petits moments de plus en plus nombreux...

- Hermione ?

- Hmm ?

- Neville m'a invitée au bal hier soir.

Hermione ne fit pas un mouvement mais se raidit momentanément, espérant d'ailleurs que la rouquine n'avait rien remarqué. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé de position non plus. Pourquoi lui-disait-elle cela ? Et bon sang de Merlin avait-elle accepté ?

- Hmm ? Fit-elle mais d'une voix plus incertaine.

- J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Attendait-elle quelque chose de sa part ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une confidence entre amies ? Que dire ? Oh si seulement elle avait été une serpentard, elle aurait su gérer ce genre de situation impossible !

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y aller accompagnée, dit-elle finalement.

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'y rende avec quelqu'un. Non, elle-même était venue à la conclusion qu'elles iraient seules, chacune de leur côté, sans avoir à... Mais qui était-elle pour décider à la place de Ginny ?

- Oui... Mais avec Neville, ce serait entre amis, tu vois ?

Elle ne s'était toujours pas retournée vers elle et pour une fois, Hermione le regrettait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir déchiffrer son expression... Elle commençait à comprendre Ron et Harry quand ils lui disaient que « les filles c'était compliqué ». Elle aurait voulu rétorquer à son « amie » qu'ils n'avaient qu'à s'y retrouver là-bas et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'y aller ensembles. Mais Hermione s'entendit répondre d'une voix détachée :

- Très bien.

Elle referma les yeux et se laissa à nouveau aller contre le dossier, même si la position lui semblait nettement moins confortable. Elle se demanda si Ginny ne la regardait pas maintenant parce qu'elle avait l'impression persistante que deux yeux la dévisageaient. Elle la sentit alors quitter sa place et regretta immédiatement sa chaleur, puis elle entendit la voix de la rouquine dans son dos prononcer un simple « d'accord » à, certainement, Neville. Hermione déglutit et tenta de se raccrocher aux mots de Ginny. « Entre amis ». Mais c'était insuffisant à calmer l'étincelle de jalousie qui lui faisait serrer les dents. Et si elle avait dit « entre amis » pour ne pas dire plus ? Si c'était « entre amis », pourquoi lui en parler ?

Son esprit s'embruma dans une multitude de questions sans réponses pendant que son corps, mécaniquement, se leva et se dirigea vers Ron. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, le fixa dans les yeux, et fit, comme Ginny : « D'accord, pour le bal ».

xxx

Hermione patientait au bras de Ron, dans la salle commune, passablement agacée d'avoir choisi ces chaussures à talons qui l'obligeaient sans cesse à se tenir à son ami pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Plus jamais elle ne suivrait les conseils de Parvati. Jamais. Même si Ron avait été bouche bée pendant environ trente secondes quand elle était apparue en haut des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir.

Et à cet instant-là où elle avait reconnu dans les yeux de Ron cette sorte de brillance troublée, elle s'en était voulue. D'avoir accepté de l'accompagner, quand elle savait, maintenant et peut-être depuis très longtemps, qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes... intentions. Quelle lâcheté de sa part d'avoir réagi aussi bassement, dans sa jalousie, elle en avait oublié que d'autres personnes existaient que son comportement n'était rien d'autre que de l'égoïsme pur. Pour ces raisons, elle voulait au moins que le rouquin profite de sa soirée, sans qu'il s'imagine qu'elle avait agi pour d'autres motivations que son amitié seule. Délicat...

Harry les rejoignit enfin et Ron le félicita d'avoir réussi à nouer sa cravate, ce qui fit sourire de fierté bête le survivant. Hermione eut une moue amusée qui la détourna un instant très court de la vision de Ginny descendant les marches vers un Neville élégant qui l'attendait à côté de Ron.

Hermione s'était moquée des garçons et de leur air ébahi devant certaines camarades, mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne devait pas donner une image plus glorieuse. Après s'être toutefois assurée d'avoir la bouche fermée, elle ne put retenir son exclamation.

« Ginny tu es magnifique !

La jeune Weasley portait une longue robe noire, à quelques endroits moulante, d'un décolleté qui accrocha malgré elle le regard d'Hermione, mais ses yeux étaient surtout fascinées par sa chevelure tombant sur ses épaules dont le roux n'avait jamais été aussi étincelant. Les mots étaient sortis un peu trop vite puisque Neville lui lança un regard comme vexé qu'elle lui ait volé sa réplique. La rouquine, elle, lui rendit le compliment avec un sourire rayonnant. Hermione faillit tendre le bras mais heureusement pour elle, se rappela au dernier moment qu'elle n'était pas sa cavalière et dût reporter son attention sur celui qui lui proposait de se diriger vers la grande salle. Elle ignora comme elle put la vague de colère envers Neville qui ne la méritait certainement pas.

Après avoir tant bien que mal évité la chute, Hermione, ainsi que Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny et Neville firent leur entrée dans la grande salle. On pouvait dire que Dumbledore y avait mis du cœur, quoique, c'était sûrement l'œuvre d'elfes de maison, et une fois de plus, Hermione fut admirative des talents magiques des petites créatures. Ce qui d'apparence n'était que de la décoration exigeait au moins une dizaine de sortilèges dont la durée et l'autonomie demeuraient pour la jeune sorcière un mystère (qu'elle se promit d'éclaircir au plus vite). Les habituelles bougies flottaient dans le ciel magique, et la cire qui s'écoulait se transformait, au contact d'une sorte de bouclier invisible, en poussière dorée ; de hautes guirlandes naviguaient dans les airs comme des serpents et quelquefois, des papillotes de toutes les couleurs tombaient du toit étoilé. La grande salle elle-même était méconnaissable : un buffet se tenait là où se trouvait habituellement la table des professeurs, alors que le centre de la salle était une piste de danse améliorée, devant laquelle trônait une scène improvisée déjà occupée par un groupe de musique inconnu d'Hermione. Une sorte de pop joyeuse et composite qui reprenait pour le moment des chants de noël pour mieux les parodier. Sur le côté, de hautes tables et tabourets, vers lesquels ils se dirigèrent.

Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit une main se faufiler dans la sienne, qu'elle retira par réflexe. Elle jeta un regard vif et étonné à Ron qui feignit de ne pas le remarquer (mais ses oreilles étaient pivoine) et décida de faire de même en continuant sa progression vers les tables. Elle prenait également soin de regarder partout sauf vers Ginny.

À table, un silence embarrassant s'installa. Hermione ne voulait pas vraiment danser, et elle supposait que les autres attendaient que quelqu'un le propose. Ses yeux tombèrent mécaniquement sur Ginny et elle dit brutalement :

« Je vais chercher à boire »

Hermione fixa Ginny avec effarement. La rouquine avait parlé en même temps qu'elle et prononcé la même phrase. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elles se levèrent toutes deux promptement et foncèrent vers le buffet sans un regard l'une pour l'autre. Deuxième silence embarrassant lorsqu'elle remplit les verres, maudissant son soudain tremblement qui menaçait de renverser la bièraubeurre sur la main de Ginny.

Alors que cette tâche semblait lui prendre un temps infini, McGonagall vint les surprendre :

« Miss Granger, j'aimerais autant me servir avant l'aube, fit-elle agacée.

Hermione qui ne l'avait pas vue, toute concentrée qu'elle était, se tourna vivement vers elle et son geste brusque propulsa la moitié du contenu sur... la robe de McGonagall.

Le temps sembla se figer. Hermione fixait la robe comme si elle venait de tuer quelqu'un, les yeux ronds de Ginny allaient de sa camarade à sa directrice de maison, et cette dernière paraissait fulminer intérieurement.

- Ce nouveau look vous sied à merveille Minerva, fit une voix amusée à leur droite.

Heureusement pour les jeunes Gryffondor, Severus Snape venait de détourner l'attention de la furie de McGonagall et en serait certainement la cible pour les minutes à venir, bien qu'elle se fût déjà débarrassée de la bièraubeurre collante d'un coup de baguette.

Elles en profitèrent donc pour regagner leur table en toute discrétion. À peine posèrent-elles leurs verres que Neville se leva et tendit sa main à Ginny.

Hermione se concentra sur sa bièraubeurre. Ginny accepta la danse.

- Ahem... tu veux danser Mione ?

Ron s'était levé face à elle et Hermione se décida à accepter. Entre amis, après tout.

Ils s'amusèrent étonnamment beaucoup sur la piste, Hermione, n'étant pas tellement familière de la danse non plus, prenait l'affaire à la plaisanterie, ce qui avait beaucoup soulagé Ron qui se lâchait maintenant complètement. Seulement, quelquefois, Hermione sentait une main frôler son dos qui n'était pas celle de Ron, et la sienne s'égarait parfois vers celle de Ginny lorsqu'elles se rapprochaient. Elle croyait qu'elle lui en voulait mais finalement, elles avaient du mal à ne pas revenir l'une vers l'autre. Leurs yeux ne cessaient de se croiser et leurs joues de rougir, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles se souvienne être en colère contre l'autre. Une colère qui semblait s'effacer à mesure que leurs regards se rencontraient.

Alors que Ron enchaînait un pas chassé et un saut à cloche-pied devant une Hermione hilare, une musique plus douce résonna dans la grande salle dans l'ambiance calme, Ginny s'était rapprochée de Neville, beaucoup trop selon Hermione, qui saisit pourtant elle aussi la main de son cavalier pour entamer un slow.

Mais ce n'était pas Ron qu'elle regardait. Il fallait que ce soit Gin.

Et Gin lui décrochait quelques sourires gênés. Et rayonnants.

Ses cheveux, à chacun de ses discrets coups d'œil, virevoltaient d'une épaule à l'autre.

Toujours cette chaleur infernale...

« Mione, je...

Ron venait de parler. Hermione se força à revenir à lui et l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête, alors que le jeune homme semblait près de défaillir.

- Quelquechosequilfautquejetedise... marmonna le garçon.

Hermione pressentait que la suite ne lui plairait pas outre mesure. Sur le point de céder à la panique, elle voulut interrompre la danse mais Ron enchaîna :

- Est-ce que... Enfin... Tu n'es pas obligée... Mais... Peut-être on pourrait... Heu...

Il ne parvenait à continuer, comme s'il réalisait soudain le ridicule des prochains mots. La lionne comprenait que trop bien, elle avait souvent ressassé les mêmes dans sa tête sans jamais trouver la force de les dire à voix haute.

- Sortir ensembles ?

La musique s'arrêta net à cet instant. Hermione fixait Ron en silence, confuse... comment lui répondre sans le blesser ? Elle s'imagina un instant à sa place, Gin face à elle, et sut qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de ne pas faire de mal... C'était comme ça, mentir ne ferait que les perdre tous deux et elle n'avait que trop repoussé ce moment.

- Je ne peux pas.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Ron et ses mains tombèrent ballantes le long de son corps, s'y était-il attendu ?

- Je suis désolée mais... je ne peux pas...

Curieusement, pour la première fois, elle eut envie, le besoin pressant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'attirance pour les garçons. Auparavant, c'était un fait, qu'elle gardait pour elle sans avoir l'impression pour autant de mentir ou le cacher, mais cette fois, elle aurait voulu... Mais elle s'en sentit étrangement incapable. Bloquée.

Par réflexe, elle chercha Harry du regard. Celui-ci avait l'air de plaisanter avec Luna, à table, et elle préféra simplement sortir de la grande salle pour prendre l'air. Respirer. Jamais cette salle n'avait été aussi suffocante !

Elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers du hall, presque inconsciente d'avoir marché jusque là. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle s'assit, tête dans les mains, et prit de longues inspirations. _Calme-toi, Hermione, calme-toi. _

« Hermione, tout va bien ?

Elle leva des yeux rougis vers Harry, qui semblait hésiter entre s'asseoir vers elle ou la laisser tranquille. Hermione lui fit un sourire en guise d'invitation et le jeune homme s'installa contre la rambarde de pierre, observant en silence les quelques élèves qui passaient de temps en temps dans le hall. Harry, quoi qu'il en dise, savait toujours quoi faire dans ces situations. Il ne pressait pas ses amis à la confession, patientait qu'ils trouvent l'envie, le courage, le moment adéquat ; l'habitude, sans doute, de son propre besoin d'oreille attentive. Hermione, après quelques minutes, rapporta les paroles de Ron. Harry murmura qu'il s'en était douté. Avec Harry, c'était plus facile, plus naturel, c'était un ami comme un frère et la confiance qu'elle lui vouait n'avait guère de limites.

- Harry, tu sais, je crois... Ron est juste un ami pour moi. Et je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il me regarde, je ne veux pas le blesser mais je ne pourrais pas...

- Ron comprendra, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais comme il peut être bougon... C'est comme ça, il faudra bien qu'il l'accepte, dit-il dans un souffle.  
Hermione hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide, la tête un peu lourde. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour poursuivre et déclarer d'une voix étonnamment forte.

- Je pense que je préfère les filles.

Une fille, aurait-elle voulu corriger.

Elle réalisa soudain. _Elle l'avait dit ? _

Harry ne réagissait pas. Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil vif et presque inquiet, mais fut instantanément rassurée par son sourire. Il se contenta d'un mouvement de tête et d'une accolade, certes un peu maladroite, mais indéniablement chaleureuse.

- Harry, tu m'étouffes...

- Oh pardon !

Elle rit à sa moue d'excuse et curieusement, ils furent tous deux entraînés dans une hilarité dont ils devinaient mal l'origine. Ce n'était pas grave. _Ce n'était pas grave_. Harry avait-il compris plus tôt ?  
Elle sécha ses larmes et aperçut, dans le flou qui voilait encore sa vision, un éclat de roux en bas des escaliers. Immobile. Ron ? Elle cligna des yeux. Gin. Ginny.

Son cœur accéléra son rythme et elle se crispa sous les yeux intrigués de la jeune fille.

- Tout va bien ?

Sa voix laissait passer une pointe d'inquiétude, elle devait croire qu'ils avaient pleuré. Pourquoi avait-elle été en colère contre elle ? Se demanda Hermione. À présent, cela lui paraissait affreusement stupide.

- Oui, oui, ça va... répondit Harry.

Il se redressa et attendit l'assentiment d'Hermione pour rejoindre la grande salle. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever mais elle fit non de la tête avant de regarder Ginny. Harry, se retourna vers la jeune Weasley, puis à nouveau vers Hermione. Soudain, il s'empourpra comme elle l'avait rarement vu, ce qui, naturellement, la fit rougir à son tour. Finalement, il s'éloigna seul.

Ginny le suivit des yeux avec amusement et reporta son attention sur Hermione. Comme des élèves allaient et venaient maintenant dans le hall, la lionne descendit vers la rouquine et désigna les grandes portes ; elles marchèrent sans un mot vers le parc et son silence.

« Foveo, dit doucement Hermione.

Un petit feu apparut devant elle, flottant dans l'air glacial et répandant avec lui sa chaleur et sa lumière. Ginny tendit les mains vers les flammes et s'appuya contre les murs de Poudlard.

- Mauvaise idée, grimaça-t-elle dans un frisson en reprenant sa position initiale.

Hermione eut un sourire et augmenta l'intensité du sort. Les étincelles crépitaient dans l'air, couvrant les quelques éclats de voix qui provenaient toujours de l'école. Le ciel semblait lourd. Il n'avait pas encore neigé cette année, c'était peut-être le soir... Poudlard enneigée était plus joyeuse que simplement glacée.

- Pourquoi tu es venue avec Ron ?

La voix un peu chevrotante de Ginny brisa le silence ambiant et toucha Hermione en plein cœur.

- Entre amis, répondit-elle avec peu de conviction.

- Ron et toi, ce n'est pas _entre amis_.

Le reproche était si évident qu'Hermione ne sut que dire. Elle avait raison, elle le savait bien.

- Je sais... Je me suis trompée... reprit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Ginny lui lança un regard mais ne poursuivit pas plus avant. Si elle était à l'aise au départ, Hermione bouillonnait maintenant de confusion et de nervosité.

- Et Neville ?

Elle surprit la même intonation vexée dans sa voix. Alors qu'elle aurait voulu la question anodine.

- Pourquoi tu es allée avec lui ? Tu aurais pu y aller seule, on aurait pu...

Elle s'interrompit là. Ginny fixait le feu et les lueurs dansaient dans ses pupilles sombres.

- Oui, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû... Il m'a invité à l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard...

- Oh.

Qu'avait-elle dit ?

- J'ai été un peu idiote, je croyais que pour lui aussi, c'était juste pour s'amuser. Je me trompe apparemment souvent en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire un peu cynique.

- Tu as accepté ?

Hermione n'avait pu se retenir, c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait là, tout de suite. Ginny leva des yeux surpris vers elle, puis presque déçus.

- Non.

- Ron m'a invitée à sortir avec lui, j'ai refusé aussi... Je m'en veux.

Elle s'en voulait pour tellement de choses. De l'avoir manipulé ainsi et d'avoir des sentiments pour sa sœur en premier lieu. C'était déjà beaucoup. Ginny annonça d'une voix un peu plus sourde :

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne ressens rien pour lui, je veux dire, tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends et Ron n'a rien à redire là-dessus.

Sa voix s'était faite plus ferme sur la fin et elle convainquit Hermione.

- C'est juste que c'est... délicat, fit-elle à voix basse.

- Oui... répondit Ginny.

Hermione suivit des yeux une chouette blanche qui volait vers la forêt interdite. Hedwige ? Un vent froid la fit se rapprocher du feu. Ginny s'était tue, elle regardait ses mains qu'elle faisait passer dans les flammes magiques. Hermione, dans un élan soudain, avança ses propres mains dans le feu et les rapprocha, doucement, de celles de Ginny, les frôlant d'abord, puis les superposant aux siennes, alors que les langues de feu les réchauffaient sans les brûler. Comme par un sort de propagation, le chaleur dans ses doigts parcourut ses bras jusqu'à son visage et envahit tout son corps dans un soupir. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Ginny, qui lui souriait, puis descendirent lentement, sans qu'elle le réalise vraiment, vers ses lèvres fines, à peine entrouvertes, d'où s'échappaient par intermittence un souffle de vapeur.

Et d'un pas impulsif mais sûr, Hermione franchit la distance qui les séparait.

Le baiser fut maladroit, le contact de ses lèvres provoquant chez la lionne des sensations puissantes, qui n'eurent pour effet que de l'encourager, mais dont l'enivrement troublait tout son corps.

Elle oublia toutes ces ruminations de ces dernières semaines. Le temps d'un baiser. Que Ginny lui rendit. Elle ne doutait plus de rien et frissonnait de bonheur les lèvres plus aventureuses de la rouquine achevèrent de la perdre.

Le souffle leur manqua et elles reculèrent, toutes deux les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Le sort ne s'était pas maintenu mais par Merlin, aucune d'elle n'avait froid désormais. Ginny fit glisser une longue mèche derrière l'oreille, et ce simple geste arrêta de nouveau le cours des pensées d'Hermione.

Deux étudiants bruyants récupérèrent leur attention, à quelques mètres de là, ils sortirent un paquet de cigarette et grognèrent du froid ambiant. Quand ils les aperçurent, Hermione détourna les yeux et proposa à Ginny de retourner à l'intérieur.

Les heures filèrent. Suite au baiser, l'environnement semblait s'être couvert d'un voile et d'une sourdine : Hermione ne comprenait pas grand chose aux plaisanteries de Neville, et guettait la piste de danse sans y penser. Ginny, elle, paraissait mieux feindre et ses éclats de rire la rappelèrent de nombreuses fois à l'instant présent.

Beaucoup de sourires rassurèrent Hermione. Tout était évident maintenant, non ? Elle s'était inquiétée et avait systématiquement imaginé le pire, mais peut-être que Ginny n'avait fait que l'attendre, attendre qu'elle soit prête ? Elle l'avait embrassée par Merlin ! Ginny ne l'avait pas repoussée, bien au contraire ! Mais une fois de plus, elle craignait que ce ne fût qu'un instant déjà perdu, le résultat d'une soirée de décembre à Poudlard, peut-être de la bièraubeurre...

Mais la soirée prenant fin, Ginny l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre. Sans un mot. Elles étaient seules pour le moment. Le monde redevint clair et présent. Sa chambre. Le lit de ses camarades encore vide, les pierres des murs claires, la brise soufflant au dehors dans une sorte de hululement constant, la légère lumière jaune des lanternes magiques, ses chaussons chauffeurs rouges et or qu'elle enfila rapidement dans un soupir de confort, la main de Ginny, autour de la cheville de Ginny, qui défaisait la fine étoffe retenant ses chaussures, l'une après l'autre, doucement.

Hermione se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de son épuisement. Ginny s'élança plus vivement mais ne bougea plus une fois allongée à ses côtés, son bras collé au sien, le regard fixant le plafond.

« Gin, je suis désolée, je me suis comportée comme une idiote.

Pour réponse, la rouquine lui tapota la main de ses doigts fins. La caresse joueuse fit une drôle de sensation à Hermione.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle finalement, on est deux dans l'histoire.

- Tu... tu as déjà eu des sentiments pour une fille ?

La question brusque était sortie toute seule.

- Oui, mais plus jeune. Je crois que j'ai toujours un peu su que je regardais autant les filles que les garçons. Mais je n'ai jamais embrassé...

Hermione fut curieusement rassurée par cette confession.

- Moi je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à toi, je crois... fit-elle.

Devait-elle avouer cela ?

- C'est parce que je suis irrésistible, ça, répondit Ginny clairement amusée.

Hermione rit puis se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux. Oui, elle l'était. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, appelée par ses lèvres roses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny reprit :

- Mes parents savent, mais pas mes frères, enfin, sauf Charlie.

- Harry sait.

- Harry sait ? S'étonna Ginny.

- Oui, tout à l'heure, je lui ai dit. Je me demande s'il n'avait pas compris.

- C'est possible. Ce fichu Survivant a l'art de comprendre avant tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Hermione rit avec elle et joua à son tour avec la main de Ginny.

- C'est peut-être mieux que Ron ne sache pas, non ? Enfin, pas tout de suite...

- Je préfère aussi... J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal... continua Ginny plus pour elle-même.

Hermione eut un soupir. Il le prendrait mal, c'était certain. Elle se mettait à sa place et le comprenait que trop bien. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps ensuite.

- Je suis crevée, dit Ginny dans un long baillement.

- Oui moi aussi, je n'ai même pas le courage de me changer.

- Tu es très bien comme ça, fit Ginny avec un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. »

La rouquine se tourna face à elle, la tête sur ses mains jointes.

Elles s'observèrent ainsi, se dévisagèrent, s'embrassèrent quand parfois, l'envie reprenait le pas sur la fatigue, puis s'endormirent, paisiblement, sans même entendre les pas peu discrets de Parvati.

xxx

Ron apprit, d'Hermione et Harry, sa « préférence » le lendemain. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec ce qu'Hermione identifiait comme une sorte de soulagement fier : au moins, elle n'aimerait aucun autre garçon. Sans relever la légère absurdité du raisonnement que Ron avait finalement partagé à voix haute, elle avait échangé quelques regards avec Harry qui de son côté, n'avait pas commenté les limites de sa révélation. Il n'était pas sûr que Ron soit aussi « philosophe » en apprenant que c'était de Ginny qu'il s'agissait, au fond, depuis le début. C'était de toute façon une décision qui leur appartenait à elles seules.

Mais elles n'eurent pas le loisir de la prendre.

Un jour de fin janvier, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Ginny et Hermione s'apprivoisaient autrement qu'en amies, dans l'excitation du secret et le bonheur d'un sentiment trop longtemps contenu, leur attachement réciproque fut manifeste aux yeux de tous les Gryffondors et bien malgré elles.

Ce soir-là, toutes deux partageaient l'envie de passer la nuit ensembles. Une fois de temps en temps n'attirait pas les soupçons, mais c'était une habitude de plus en plus fréquente qui finirait par titiller le sens de l'observation de Parvati - Ginny soupçonnait d'ailleurs que leur camarade en savait déjà plus qu'elle ne le disait. Et puis cette habitude devenait un peu moins amicale, les mains s'égaraient sous les draps et reprenaient place en vue dès que quelqu'un entrait. Cela devenait, de l'avis des deux Gryffondor, relativement frustrant.

Aussi organisèrent-elles une soirée dans la salle sur demande, après avoir fait appel aux jumeaux Weasley pour faire croire à une intoxication alimentaire. Le subterfuge fonctionna et elles prétendirent passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, en se tenant le ventre à chaque pas, pour rire avec complicité une fois sorties de la salle commune des lions.

Seulement, elles n'avaient pas intégré à leur plan le paramètre suivant : les pastilles de fausse gerbe prenaient, contrairement aux originales, plus d'une heure pour agir. Aussi le couvre-feu était-il dépassé lorsqu'elles progressèrent dans les couloirs de l'école. Et Hermione n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité à disponibilité. Elles se firent le plus discrètes possible jusqu'au fameux couloir, et là, se concentrèrent pour entrer dans la salle sur demande.

La porte apparut enfin. Hermione et Ginny, dans un élan d'affection, s'embrassèrent alors au milieu du couloir.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Minerva McGonagall fit irruption dans le même couloir.

"Jeunes filles !

La voix mécontente les glaça et elles se séparèrent sans oser regarder leur directrice de maison. Dieu merci ce n'était pas Snape, songèrent-elles tout de même.

- Miss Granger, savez-vous quelle heure il est présentement ?

- Onze heures... trente ? répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Onze-heures trente-cinq. Et figurez-vous que je m'apprêtais à dormir quand un portrait s'est senti obligé de me prévenir de votre petite escapade.

Ginny adressa un regard de défi aux personnages des tableaux qui les entouraient et faisaient tous mine, plus ou moins discrètement, d'être en plein sommeil.

- Retournez immédiatement de votre dortoir, vous avez de la chance que j'aie devancé le professeur Snape, vous ne perdrez pas de points, mais vous me rendrez pour demain, deux cents fois...

Hermione eut un regard suppliant.

- ...chacune, corrigea alors McGonagall, "je ne sors pas après le couvre-feu pour batifoler...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ginny qui eut une expression dépitée.

- ...oui, miss Weasley, _batifoler_, dans les couloirs de l'école".

Et la directrice de maison s'en retourna alors, laissant Ginny et Hermione à leurs murmures plaintifs. Cette école était diabolique. Par vengeance, Ginny garda un lumos éblouissant sur tout le chemin du retour, certaine de réveiller les portraits.

"Regarde-moi ces larves, pire que Peeves ! maudissait-elle.

Hermione réalisait à peine que McGonagall venait de la punir. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois. C'était déjà arrivé ?

- Deux-cents fois... soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as entendu comme elle disait "batifoler" ? _Oui, miss Weasley, batifoler !_ continua-t-elle en imitant l'air pincé de leur directrice.

Hermione ne put retenir son rire.

- Qui dit encore batifoler ? poursuivit Ginny déchaînée.

- En attendant, on ne peut toujours pas batifoler, conclut Hermione.

Ginny lui saisit la main et lui adressa un sourire complice.

- Je suis en couple avec l'élève la plus intelligente de l'école, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen.

Hermione, une fois chassé la satisfaction et le plaisir procuré par l'affirmation qu'elles étaient en couple, trouva la méthode de Ginny légèrement serpentarde. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, trop accaparée par le désir qui lui revenait.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on les écrive maintenant, ces lignes, dit Ginny à l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Tu crois ?

- Ben... Si on nous voit demain en train de faire la même punition... grimaça-t-elle."

Et, désespérées, elles entreprirent de rédiger dès à présent que la salle commune était vide.

Mais deux-cents lignes, c'était beaucoup. Et cette journée avait été épuisante.

Ginny s'endormit la première, tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, après une centaine de fois. Hermione, sûre qu'elle ne sombrerait pas, persévéra. Mais succomba à la cent-cinquantième ligne.

Ce fut ainsi que les Gryffondor les découvrirent au petit matin. Tête contre tête, une main sur une autre, les genoux couverts de parchemins sur lesquels on lisait, de deux écritures différentes...

"Je ne sors pas après le couvre-feu pour batifoler dans les couloirs de l'école !

La voix de Ron les réveilla d'un sursaut.

Le jeune homme se moqua d'abord, puis, alors que Harry gardait le silence et se contentait de regarder Ginny et Hermione complètement déboussolées, comprit.

Hermione se leva, se retourna, regarda Ron, puis Harry, puis à nouveau Ron, mâchoire pendante, et enfin Ginny. Ginny qui elle-même regardait son frère avec un mélange de trouble et de défi dans les yeux.

- Harry, est-ce que j'ai été ensorcelé ? demanda enfin le rouquin d'une voix blanche.

Tous les autres Gryffondors avaient déguerpi, devinant la catastrophe.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Sois sûr ! s'exclama Ron.

- Heu... Je suis sûr, fit le survivant en adressant un regard inquiet à Hermione.

- Mais... Mais...

- Ron, écoute,... commença Ginny.

- Vous deux !

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Heureusement, il n'y avait dans la voix de Ron que de la surprise, pas de dégoût, de mépris, ou pire encore. Elle hocha la tête et prit la main de Ginny. Elle sentait qu'elles devaient lui confirmer, sinon il croirait à une farce.

Il s'effondra sur le fauteuil et passa sa main sur le visage. Il murmurait des "comment", "je comprends pas" et autres auxquels personne ne pouvait répondre. Soudain, ses yeux furieux se levèrent vers son meilleur ami, à l'étonnement de tous.

- Tu savais !

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et recula vers les filles.

- Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- C'est-à-dire que... je craignais un peu ta réaction, et c'était une confidence... fit-il avec prudence.

- Quelle réaction je te prie ! cria Ron.

- Celle-là stupide veracrasse ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aie jamais rien dit ! s'exclama Ginny.

La main de la rouquine était un peu moite et Hermione sentait qu'elle devait la soutenir.

- Mais enfin je savais pour toi !

La révélation les déstabilisa tous.

- Tu savais ? demanda Ginny incertaine.

- Je t'ai vue flirter avec la voisine quand on était enfants.

Ginny parut se concentrer intensément.

- Je ne me souviens pas... marmonna-t-elle.

- Oui eh bien moi, je me souviens, parce que moi aussi je l'aimais bien ! dit-il vexé.

Hermione retint son sourire.

- Et maintenant tu me voles Hermione !

- Pardon ?

La voix de Ginny était à nouveau énervée et Hermione se rapprocha pour se mettre entre le frère et la sœur. Elle sut que c'était à elle d'intervenir.

- Ron, elle ne m'a pas _volée_ à toi, je te ferais remarquer que je ne t'appartenais pas, reprocha-t-elle au rouquin.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe sans la regarder. Harry lui tapa l'épaule de son poing, estimant que le pire était passé.

- On est tombées amoureuses et...

- Oui bon ça va, j'ai pas besoin de savoir ! l'interrompit-il.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, elle prit la main de Ginny et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie, en prenant soin de récupérer les parchemins d'un accio rapide. Harry se chargerait du reste...

Elles marchèrent un moment, sans y penser, pour finalement se retrouver dans le parc enneigé. Hermione dut jeter un sort à ses chaussures pour faire fondre la neige tant elle peinait à se faire un chemin.

- Alors, comme ça, tu as dragué la voisine ?

Hermione avait rompu le silence en toute innocence. Ginny qui marchait plus facilement qu'elle se retourna et lui confia qu'elle n'en gardait vraiment aucun souvenir.

- Apparemment, Ron s'en souvient lui, fit remarquer la brune.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron a une excellente mémoire quand il est jaloux !

Hermione acquiesça, difficile d'ignorer le caractère affreusement possessif du rouquin. Fort heureusement, le jeune homme avait beaucoup mûri et gagné en confiance, si bien qu'il était devenu plus accommodant.

- Bon, en tout cas, il n'est que jaloux, déclara Hermione avec soulagement.

Elle se rapprocha de Ginny qui s'était arrêtée sous un tilleul, secouant ses chaussures contre ses racines.

- Oui, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'inquiéter. C'est étrange, avec Ron, je ne sais jamais trop à quoi m'en tenir. C'est peut-être parce que c'est le moins âgé de mes frères.

- Je n'avais aucune certitude non plus, remarqua Hermione pensive.

Pendant un moment, Ginny la dévisagea avec une expression presque inquiète.

- Tu ne regrettes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle crut que Ginny plaisantait, mais à son air sérieux, Hermione se retint de la taquiner.

- Bien sûr que non. Gin, je suis amoureuse de toi.

Elle déglutit. Sa déclaration avait été spontanée, mais c'était aussi la première fois...

- Arrête de t'en faire, moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi, Hermione Granger ! rit Ginny en fonçant sur elle.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et s'effondra de tout son poids dans la neige. Mais Ginny n'en avait pas fini là, et le visage d'Hermione fut couvert de neige, puis ses vêtements, et bientôt, elle était presque entièrement couverte d'un manteau blanc.

- Gi... bbfrrfggl... tenta-t-elle.

Ginny venait de lui jeter une nouvelle poignée de neige dans la bouche.

- Ginnerva Weasley ! hurla finalement Hermione en recrachant l'eau glacée.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et fit basculer sa compagne sur le manteau blanc, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- À mon tour...

Les mains pleines de poudreuse, les yeux brillants, les cheveux sauvages, Hermione s'attaqua sans retenue à Ginny. La bataille dura... Les rires et bientôt la fatigue... Elles restèrent épuisées, réchauffées de leurs lutte, allongées tout près l'une de l'autre, sans plus rien se dire.

- Je crois que tout ira bien, murmura Ginny."

Hermione prit la main de la rouquine qui lui sourit.

C'était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'évident dans ce sourire. De plus évident qu'une dispute avec Ron, qu'un devoir à rendre. De plus évident qu'une guerre à mener.

Plus évident que tout le reste.

Elle serra la main avec chaleur.

_Oui, tout irait bien_.

* * *

**Fin... **

C'était assez plaisant à écrire, je l'avais retrouvé qui traînait dans mes fichiers et je l'ai repris il y a peu. Bon j'ai réécrit la fin au moins cinq fois et je suis toujours pas sûre d'être satisfaite... **  
**


End file.
